


Fountains

by 360loverpenguin



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ba Sing Se, Dates, Episode: s02e15 Tales of Ba Sing Se, F/M, The Jasmine Dragon (Avatar), request from a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/360loverpenguin/pseuds/360loverpenguin
Summary: “Yeah. Teaming up with the Avatar and everything, right?” Zuko smiled at that, nodding slightly. “Is that important?” Jin said, nudging his discarded papers slightly.He hesitated, mind going over all he had to get done. He caught his uncle’s eye from across the room, the pointed look reminding the young Firelord of his earlier words about taking a break… and the many concurring statements from his friends. He looked back to his illegible notes, ink messily drawn onto the papers. It might not be the worst thing to step back for a moment, clear his head. After all, that was why he had come to Ba Sing Se, to get a fresh perspective.“What did you have in mind?”
Relationships: Jin/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118
Collections: avatar tingz





	Fountains

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never written Jin before, but my friend requested her and Zuko reconnecting after the series, so here it is! Hope you enjoy.

Zuko sighed as he traced over the document once again. He rubbed his eyes, willing the words inked onto the parchment to stop blurring together. How long had he been at this? It didn't matter. Shaking his head, he crossed out one of the trade terms, quickly jotting an amendment in the margins.

He blinked at the characters he’d written. He’d definitely have to rewrite these agreements later. Zuko mentally added it to his to do list, guessing he wouldn’t be out of his uncle’s tea shop much before closing time.

“You should take a break,” Iroh said, drawing Zuko’s attention away from his work as a still steaming cup of tea was set in front of him. “You’ll work yourself to death.”

Zuko managed a small smile as he muttered a thank you to his uncle, the older man shaking his head as he walked back into the kitchen of the Jasmine Dragon. Zuko picked up the hot cup, downing half of his contents quickly, ignoring the way the tea burned his throat. He pushed that document to the side; he’d look over the Earth King’s trade outlines later.

The next paper was a letter from Sokka. Zuko tiredly smiled a bit at that, he missed his friends. It had been six weeks… no, seven? Since he had seen them all. He hadn't been able to drag himself away from meetings all month, most of his free time (if you could call it that) being dedicated to forging various agreements with the other nations.

He definitely hadn't realized being Firelord came with so much paperwork. True, he could leave it to one of his advisors… but Zuko wanted to make sure the Fire Nation was working to reverse the damage they had caused, and he needed to be the one to oversee the decisions surrounding that. After all, he had seen more than most living in their nation the extent they had hurt the others.

He didn't take his gaze off the letter as he took another sip of the Jasmine tea, reading his friend’s report on reconstructions in the Southern Water Tribe. He rolled his eyes at the note at the end telling him to take a vacation. He’d get there. Soon.

“Hey,” a voice came from from across the small table he sat at.

Zuko flicked his eyes up, slightly surprised at who he saw. “Jin?” he asked, setting the paper aside. He couldn't help but smile, the memory of their date not faded from his mind. It had been nearly a year since then, but he still looked fondly on that day. His first taste of what normality could look like.

“So, you're the Firelord, huh? Guess that explains those lanterns,” she said, pointing to the gold headpiece he wore.

Zuko let out a breathy laugh at that. “Yeah… guess I’m not exactly the best actor.” He gestured to the seat across from him, inviting her to sit down.

“Yeah, I always did wonder about that. Y’know… I came back here a lot after that night. Guess I hoped I’d see you again,” she said, glancing around the room. Late afternoon sunlight poured in through a nearby window.

“Oh. Sorry. Life got pretty hectic after all that,” he said, glancing down at his hands, tracing the side of his tea cup.

“Yeah. Teaming up with the Avatar and everything, right?” Zuko smiled at that, nodding slightly. “Is that important?” she said, nudging his discarded papers slightly.

He hesitated, mind going over all he had to get done. He caught his uncle’s eye from across the room, the pointed look reminding the young Firelord of his earlier words… and the many concurring statements from his friends. He looked back to his illegible notes, ink messily drawn onto the papers. It might not be the worst thing to step back for a moment, clear his head. After all, that was why he had come to Ba Sing Se, to get a fresh perspective. Besides, he could always just get up early the next morning.

“What did you have in mind?”

——

Zuko laughed as Jin pulled him down the street, same as she had the first night they met. He took in the streets, seeming vaguely familiar, but also entirely new. He supposed he hadn’t much been one to take in beautiful views last time he had been in the impenetrable city. The streets were so… alive. Shops and restaurants lining the middle ring, with energy buzzing between them.

He stumbled a bit, not paying attention to the uneven stone at his feet. Jin laughed at that, eyes lighting up as she did so. Zuko felt his heart speed up, embarrassment giving way to a grin as he followed her through the winding streets.

His breath froze in his throat as he finally realized where they were. It wasn't near as magical as at night, but he appreciated the way everything seemed to pause in the small square, the sun refracting into crystals off the large fountain before them, the water drowning out most of the city’s sounds.

He glanced over at Jin, who still held his hand in hers, grip gentle as she breathed in the sight, what he guessed was her favourite place in the city. The sun’s rays gently swept across her face, features smiling calmly as she simply stood alongside them.

“I’ve always loved this place,” she whispered, moving to sit on the carved stone ledge of the fountain. “What do you think?”

Zuko followed her, the stray water droplets hitting against the back of his head as he sat. “It’s beautiful.” He smiled at her.

She seemed to put as much into their… could he call it a friendship? As he did, such a stark contrast to his previous relationship. And honestly, Zuko couldn't say he minded the difference. When he was with her… he wasn't the Firelord. He could just be comfortable at her side. It felt natural.

“You should come visit the Fire Nation sometime.”


End file.
